To Have A Home
by AnSofiekeeeh
Summary: Future Klaine fluff, Blaine sings a song to Kurt on their anniversary. ONE SHOT


**My first author's note, weird. Anyway, I'm from Belgium so I don't originally speak English so I'm really sorry for my error's.**

**Also If there's anything you would do different or say different please let me know so I can change it or read it over. Oh and I'm 15 so I still think I did a pretty good job writing this ;D**

**And the last thing before I leave you alone in Klaine world, please give me a review so I know that there are maybe some people who support me. **

**Oh and if you think I did a good job I will do prompts, just because I can.**

**And last but not least I unfortunately don't own glee or starkid or anything related. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt was looking over some new designs to add to his winter collection just as he heard the front door of his tiny, but very well decorated apartment. It wouldn't be to long before they would move.

The apartment was getting a little bit too small for Kurt's design room and Blaine's music room. Kurt decided that he would discuss the subject at dinner. Blaine put his guitar case in the usual spot.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called from the kitchen. Kurt stood as soon as he heard him open the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked in his most diva attitude. Did Blaine forget their anniversary dinner? They would go to one of the fanciest restaurants in New York.

"What do you think I'm doing, babe?" Blaine said "I'm quite hungry and we still have 2 hours until dinner!" Blaine was always hungry, Kurt reminded himself. Blaine turned back to the fridge and began searching for a snack.

"Blaine, you know if you're eating half of the fridge now, you won't be hungry later!" Well maybe he was but Kurt wasn't planning on finding out so he thought of the next best thing. He placed himself between Blaine and the fridge. Not a smart move as it turned out to be. Blaine started tickling him.

Kurt knew there would be only one way to make him stop so he kissed Blaine whit as much passion as he could. Blaine had stopped tickling him and folded his arms around Kurt's back. Kurt returned the favor by placing his arms around Blaine's neck and started playing with his hair. They went on for a few moments until Blaine pulled away.

Already forgotten about the food Blaine took his hands. "As much as I would love doing that the rest of the evening, I still have a song to finish. I already have a little and I would love for you to hear it. Please?" Blaine looked at him with those puppy eyes and Kurt just couldn't resist. He nodded and Blaine led him to their bedroom picking up his guitar on the way.

Kurt sat on the edge of their bed and Blaine stood across him all ready to play. "Well first I have a confession to make, I kind of wrote this song while I was thinking of you and that's also one of the reasons I want you to be the first to hear it." Kurt looked at him while Blaine placed his fingers on the strings.

_Home,_

_I've heard the word before,_

_but it never meant much more_

_than just a thing I've never had._

_A 'place'_

_They say, 'Hey know your place!'_

_but I've never had a place to even know, _

_or a face that I could go to_

_if I needed someone there..._

Blaine was talking about the past. He had been through so much. Kurt had been through some awful things himself but he had Blaine. When Blaine was at his school there was no one to turn to. No one to come home to. His father had kicked him out as soon as he'd realized there was absolutely no way to turn Blaine straight. Blaine himself had been living with his aunt ever since then. Kurt knew it still bothered him. It had gotten a whole lot better when he had transferred to Dalton and later to McKinley but it was still a part of him. Gay's didn't belong anywhere. They had no place in this world.

_I'm laughing _

_it's hard to hide a smile_

_My god, it's been a while_

_since I have had a reason to._

Well he's happy now, right?

_To think_

_you've been here all along_

_somewhere to belong,_

_and a reason_

_a something-to-believe-in_

Is he talking about me? Kurt had now tears in his eyes. Blaine was sometimes so romantic without even realizing it.

_I've finally found it,_

_a place where I'm wanted…_

_This must be how it feels to have a home_

Kurt was crying. Blaine had gone through so much. And Kurt was so incredibly proud to be Blaine's home.

_I used to dream about it_

_but never schemed or counted_

_on fantasies or wishes_

_it breaks a man to see what he misses_

Kurt just wanted to hold Blaine in his arms and never let him go. Reassure him that he was safe and it was all going to be okay, that everything was real, that they loved each other no matter what. No one could come between them.

_For so many nights I'd pray_

_for a better life, a better day_

_but I never thought that it'd come true_

_It's finally here and I don't know what to do_

_and I'm trying not to cry_

Which of course horribly failed as tears where streaming down Blaine's cheeks. They smiled at each other as Blaine continued.

_This must be how it feels to have a home._

Kurt touched the ring on his finger. Blaine proposed to him exactly 3 months, 8 days and 2 hours ago. Kurt remembered the moment as if it was yesterday.

* * *

Blaine had secretly concluded Nick and Jeff in his complot. Jeff and Kurt had a spa day while Blaine and Nick where going to go to some kind of football game. Only that's far from what they did. Blaine had been setting up an extremely fancy picnic in the park and at the end of Kurt's spa day Jeff had insisted on taking a walk through central park. Kurt had not been pleased but as soon as they were walking over the bow bridge he saw Blaine all dressed up waiting for him. Blaine had taken him to the side of the water where there was a blanket set up on the side of the lake. And some time after Nick and Jeff had left hand in hand, what was very much to Kurt's liking. Blaine had gotten on one knee the sun set behind him and asked if he wanted to be his husband and of course Kurt had said yes. They had talked and cuddled the rest of the evening.

* * *

Kurt still felt like it was too good to be true.

_I've finally made it_

_I've hoped and I've waited_

_And for the first time in my live,_

_I don't feel so alone _

Blaine HAD to sing this at their wedding, Kurt suddenly thought. Blaine sang the last verse and Kurt got up from the bed and stood in front of him.

_My heart starts to heal_

_to know this is real._

_This is how it must feel_

_to have a home_

The last note echoed through the room and Kurt just couldn't hold it in anymore. He kissed Blaine and put all the emotions and unsaid words into it. Blaine seemed to understand him right away and started kissing him tears still in their eyes they looked at each other and if they didn't know for sure before, they knew now. The rest of their lifes would be spend together. Kurt formed this image inside his head of him and Blaine sitting on the front porch of their giant house years from now. Blaine still had his curls but instead of black it had turned a little gray, as had his own hair. In the present Blaine sat his guitar aside and they just geld each other. Until Kurt reminded him that they had reservations.

Dinner had been lovely and once they were finished they had gone to central park. The walk had been spent in a comfortable silence. Kurt just couldn't help his thoughts drifting off again. The future held wonderful things for them. Blaine as his beautiful husband and maybe even some kids. If someone said that to him when he was back in high school, he would have laughed and told them not to mess with his head. Now Blaine was walking beside him, hands collapsed and the beautiful smell of a summer breeze. "Kurt Hummel had a pretty good year if you stop and think about it." Kurt said. Blaine laughed softly because the last time Kurt had said that was in high school. Blaine replied with the same words as he did then. "I love you, so much" he added and to say it and still mean it all these years after just felt so special. "I love you too" Kurt was currently floating on cloud nine but he really couldn't care less. All he needed was Blaine.

* * *

**The song is called To Have A Home from A Very Potter Sequel, it's written by Darren Criss ( I think , I'm not 100 % sure) but if you look it up, I'm sure you can find it. Darren also sings it and I thought it fit's perfectly for this situation. I also changed one word in the lyrics, ... Thanks for reading my first story about our lovely Klaine and please don't forget to review! xoxo**


End file.
